Scare-born Infection
Description It's cootie season at Monster High but Frankie Stein is sparking new truth into theories about this fearful disease. Summary Cleo, Lagoona, Frankie, and Clawdeen sit at a lunch table when Cleo asks if anyone saw Brain Dead Beach the previous night, and Clawdeen replies she was howling about it. Then, Draculaura comes running and screams, "Cooties!" in which she warns the ghouls that one of the students has cooties. Cleo, Lagoona, and Clawdeen freak out and follow Draculaura, saying they gotta get out of there. They exit the cafeteria and into the hallways. Frankie tells them to wait and says even she knows cooties don't exist. Draculaura then says they are real, and Cleo backs her up, saying nobody would go near her to make sure they don't catch it themselves. Clawdeen then explains that if she does, then she has to pass them on to someone else before she becomes an outcast. Frankie then makes a comeback by saying it's a myth they use to scare little kids. Lagoona then comments that they are real and they're scary. Some of the backgrounders are then shown running away, and Simon Clops has it. He then passes them onto Invisi Billy, who turns invisible and passes them off to Gory. Everyone backs away from her, but then Howleen and Romulus are walking out of the catacombs, talking, unaware of what was going on. Gory, taking the chance, turns into a bat and passes them on to Howleen, who passes them on to Romulus. Romulus then gets upset at her and calls Howleen a traitor to her own pack for giving him cooties. Romulus then sniffs out Jackson, who attempts to run away as soon as he notices Romulus, but then gets caught and the cooties are passed onto him. Jackson then complains that now not only he is a normie, but he also has cooties. Jackson then continues walking, but slips on a book and slides all the way over to Cleo. Cleo now ends up getting the cooties herself, and Jackson falls back on the floor. Draculaura backs away, and Cleo asks Clawdeen to give her the cooties, but Clawdeen suggests Toralei as she and her friends are walking down the staircase because she has been nothing but mean to them. Cleo, remembering that, grabs her teleportation amulet and she transports to Toralei. She gives Toralei the cooties and teleports away. Purrsephone and Meowlody back away from Toralei, and Toralei remarking they are supposed to be her best friends and gets sad. Frankie then says for everyone to stop and walks over to Toralei. Cleo tells Frankie to not do it, but Frankie says they may be real, but that doesn't mean they have to play along. Frankie asks Toralei to give them to her, and Toralei gives them to her without questioning. Frankie then says that if they want to banish her, then go ahead. Lagoona then realizes and agrees with Frankie that it doesn't matter if she has cooties, she's still herself. Clawdeen follows Lagoona's action and says she's still her friend. Cleo then agrees, and Frankie then begins sparking and the cooties get annoyed with her electric power, causing them to leave, and everyone rejoices over the cooties leaving the building. Characters Notes References * "Scare-born" is a play on "airborne". * Braindead Beach is a pun on the '90s TV series Sunset Beach. Milestones * Both Simon Clops's and Invisi Billy's names are mentioned for the first time. Simon debuted back in Volume 2's "Beast Friends" and Invisi Billy first appeared in Volume 3's "Unearthed Day". Notes * Despite being scheduled for December 29th, the webisode was released on the main website on December 23th. The YouTube upload will probably follow on the scheduled date. Category:Volume 3